The present invention is a distilling device for converting unprocessed water into pure water for purposes such as drinking. More specifically, it is a low-cost, environmentally friendly and energy efficient electrical distilling appliance which distills water without the need for a compressor, a refrigeration coil, or refrigerant for compressing and re-condensing.
It is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive water distilling device which does not require refrigerant or a refrigeration system.
It is a further object to provide such a distiller which uses less energy in the purification process and is thereby less expensive to operate than conventional distillers.
It is a further object to provide such a distiller which is environmentally friendly by foregoing the need for CFC-based refrigerants.
It is a further object to provide such a distiller which is more reliable, safer, and less prone to leakage than conventional distillers.
It is a further object to provide such a distiller which is easier to clean than conventional distillers.
The present invention comprises;
1) A fill tank for holding unprocessed water prior to the distillation process and for providing said water to the process,
2) a base having a removable water tray for accepting in-process water from the fill tank and to ease clean-up, the water tray having;
a) a boiling chamber for boiling the in-process water,
b) a labyrinth channel surrounding the boiling chamber for pre-warming the in-process and pre-evaporating volatile impurities therefrom,
3) a mist chamber having;
a) a heater to boil the in-process water in the boiling chamber of the water tray and convert the in-process water to purified mist consisting of steam and water vapor,
b) a mist chimney and a mist tube for collecting the rising steam and water vapor and channeling it into a condensation coil,
c) the aforementioned condensation coil for causing purified water from the mist tube to condense therein as it is cooled within the coil by a cooling fan, and
d) the aformentioned cooling fan for pulling cool outside air into the mist chamber and across the condensation coil for coiling said condensation coil, and for exhausting the aforementioned pre-evaporated impurities,
4) a reservoir tank for collecting the purified water which flows from the condensation coil and for use as a serving pitcher of the purified water, and
5) a safety system for preventing inadvertent operation of the heater.